


Till I See You

by Overratedzoie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, DreamSMP - Freeform, Gen, Headcanon, Minecraft, Roleplay, Sad, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, TommyInnit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overratedzoie/pseuds/Overratedzoie
Summary: “Tommy, who am I without you.” he sobbed.He paused and the realization hit him,“Myself.”
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Till I See You

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself very sad writing this. Also I didn't proof read again... oops.

The blistering heat radiated off the wooded path as Tubbo and Ranboo walked down it, talking as they went. Middle conversation they see a distressed Sam walking towards them, looking down.  
“Is that Sam?” Tubbo questioned to Ranboo.  
“Yeah, I'm pretty sure.” He replied.  
As Sam got closer, they realized that he wasn’t slowing down. But they figured he would walk around them, so they continued talking. A few seconds later, Sam walked straight into the, making Tubbo almost fall over. They both look at the now shocked Sam who is staring at them not saying anything. He looked like he was crying and was shaking, he also had blood on his armor and had no weapons on him like he normally did.  
“Hey Sam-” Ranboo started, “are you okay?”  
It took him a minute to respond but when he did, it was quiet.  
“I’m sorry.” he muttered.  
“You’re sorry?” Ranboo replied.  
“I’m so sorry.” He said, now crying again. Pain almost radiated off him and it was no secret something bad had happened.  
“What are you sorry for Sam?” Tubbo said.  
“Tubbo, I’m sorry I let you down. I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.”  
“But why are you sorry?”  
Instead of replying, he started whispering “I’m sorry” repeatedly to himself, shaking his head and tensing his hands. Tubbo reached up and put his hands on his shoulder,  
“Sam, tell us what happened.”  
“Tommy’s dead.”  
With those words, the world stopped for Tubbo for a minute. Any ounce of happiness he just had vanished in an instant. Every memory he had with Tommy flooded his mind as he stared blankly at Sam. The sun left Tubbo’s mind as if the world had ended. All the once good memories full of light, color, and happiness were now gone and replaced with dark, gloomy, dull thoughts. His thoughts were interrupted by Sam,  
“It’s all my fault” he sobbed.  
“What did you do.” Tubbo said with anger and disappointment.  
“That damn prison!” Sam yelled putting his hands on his head and pacing.  
“I thought he would have been fine! After the first three days of being in there I thought he would have gotten hurt but when he didn’t, I relaxed on finding out the security issue because I thought they were fine! Tommy begged but I- I just Ignored him! I just ignored him because I thought he was being dramatic! None days. He suffered for nine whole goddamn days with that- that monster- that disgrace to humanity- that bastard. I thought he had no power there. I thought Tommy could have fought him if he had to. He was right there! I could have helped him- I could have saved him!” Sam stuttered and frantically spoke to Tubbo.  
“So, Dream killed him..?” Tubbo whispered.  
“I-I-I was talking to them for a bit and Tommy did his normal complaining and I told him he still had to stay in there. They argued a bit because T-tommy was annoying Dream. I left for a bit and heard some y-yelling but thought nothing of it. I came about about an hour later and tried talking to Tommy and no one…. no one answered. So I decided to talk into the cell.” Sam’s anger grew as he continued to speak,  
“I walked into the cell and saw him. I looked down and saw him just- laying there. He was lying on the ground covered in blood and- bruises. I rushed over to him to feel a heartbeat but there was nothing. He was just lifeless but somehow still looked in pain. Then- then I looked over at Dream. He was just sitting there, staring at me. He looked… sad. He was crying. He wanted me- to feel bad for him… He tried to make me think he didn't mean to. By the look of Tommy, he meant too. I had to pick up his limp, dead, cold body and carry him out. Dream- he had the nerve to day he was sorry. He wasn’t sorry!” Sam screamed.  
“Where’d you take him?” Ranboo said in a low voice.  
“The hotel. I didn’t know where else to take him.”  
“Come with us.” Tubbo said, walking to the hotel.  
The walk to the hotel seemed long, though it was only three minutes. None of them looked at each other and no one spoke. The moment they got in view of the door, Tubbo sprinted to Tommy’s body.  
“No- nononono” Tubbo cried.  
“It’s my fault. Tommy had no adult that cared about him. I wanted to be there for him. /I wanted him to have a good rest of his life.”  
“He really appreciated you Sam.” Tubbo sobbed.  
“I found out he used to play this game when he was little before everything went wrong, so I used to pretend to be this character called Sam Nook who would help him just like he did in the game. He really enjoyed it, I had never seen him so happy.” Sam continued to cry.  
“Now he can’t be happy anymore.” He sobbed.  
“I build that damn prison. I am the head warren. I was supposed to ensure the safety of everyone. I failed.”  
“It was Dream’s fault-” Ranboo started.  
“Tommy died a brutal, painful death. It was my fault. My purpose was to protect.” Sam cut him off.  
“I couldn't fulfill my purpose.”  
Everyone was silent and still. Time truly did stop for everyone in the moment. Sam spoke,  
“I’m sorry. I’ll see you guys later.” Sam mumbled and left the hotel and began to walk back to the prison. One he got there, he took off his helmet and sat down with his hands in his hand.

\---

3 months had passed since Tommy’s death and Sam still dwelled on it. He decided to leave the prison for the first time since he told Tubbo about Tommy’s death. The sun blinded him as he stepped outside. He had no armor on like he always had, he instead had no defense. He walked with no destination. As he walked by, people whispered amongst themselves at the fact he finally came out of the prison after so long. He decided to sit near where people told him Tommy’s grave was when he saw Tubbo. He held something in his hand as he approached the grave and he kneeled down on the grave and began to speak,  
“Hey Big Man,” he began.  
“Sorry I didn't come sooner. I just- I didn’t know what to say.” He said, beginning to cry.  
“We had our conflicts but in the end, you were still my best friend. I know you died thinking I was replacing you but- no one could replace you. It's weird living a life without you. I feel like I’ve known you forever and now, you aren’t here.” his voice broke.  
“Our childhood was cut short by arrogant adults that cared more about ruining a few kid’s lives than minding their own business.” he almost laughs.  
“I was a shit friend to you. I- I chose a country over you and banished you far away with your killer for months. I couldn’t see that you cared about me no matter what you said at the community house that one day. You didn’t deserve to die, Tommy. You lived through enough and you were just finally seeing what you did wrong but now you're dead.  
We had a lot of good times no matter the amount of bad we endured. We made a great team together, didn’t we?” Tubbo laughs, “You can’t respond, I forgot.” he sighed.  
“The discs, I never understood why you loved them so much but I see it now. We were just kids yet we fought and won a whole war together. A war that shaped everyone to who they are today. We made a difference together Tommy. We made our legacy.” Tubbo paused for a second and set down the item he was holding onto Tommy’s grave. He rotated the disc just so it would perfectly lay on the grave just the way Tommy would have liked it. He took his hand off the gravestone and spoke once more,  
“Tommy, who am I without you.” he sobbed.  
He paused and the realization hit him,  
“Myself.” he whispered, stood up, and walked away.  
\---

Everyday Tubbo would sit at the bench and talk to Tommy for a bit. Tommy looked forward to that. No one else ever talked to him or even knew he was still around, even Tubbo. But Tubbo still talked to him. Passing people who saw Tubbo talking to himself though it was his way of coping. Even if Tommy wasn’t there, Tubbo pretended he was.  
Years went by with the same routine. Tommy always sat at the bench and waited for Tubbo to sit next to him and tell him how he is doing and what is going on. Tommy watched Tubbo write a memorial on the bench and dedicate it to him, which made Tommy proud. Tommy watched as Tubbo aged, which made him sometimes forget he was still sixteen and that he'd be sixteen for the rest of eternity.  
On Tubbo’s twenty first birthday, he went to the bench for one last time. He spoke to Tommy,  
“Hey Big Man! I’m getting old aren’t I?” Tubbo laughed and so did Tommy.  
“I know this is hard, I want to tell you something” he began,  
“I think it’s time I stop coming here- just for a bit!” Tommy began to get sad.  
“I feel like if I keep coming here and talking to you I’ll never be able to move on and-” he pauses, “I need to move on. I’ll come back one day, okay! I just need a bit of a break. Just remember, you’ll always be in my mind forever. I’ll be dying and you’ll still be there. You and our awesome expeditions were had.” A few tears fell from his face.  
“Oh! I almost forgot!” Tubbo pulled a compass out of his pocket and opened it, “Look what Ranboo got me for my birthday! It says ‘Your Forever Tommy’ on it, it’s like a memorial to our old compasses.” He smiled. “I think, I'm gonna go for now.” he pauses and looks to where he thinks Tommy is, which is correct, “Thank you man, for everything. You changed my life for the better and I wouldn’t change the years we had together for the world.” He smiled,  
“Goodbye for now Big Man, I’ll see you soon.”  
He stood up and walked away. Tommy couldn’t help but smile. Tommy went back to doing what he always did, waiting for Tubbo’s next visit.  
He waited for the day Tubbo walked to the bench excitedly to talk to him and tell him all about his day! Then he waited for Tubbo to come sit next to him on the bench. Then he waited for Tubbo to stop at the bench. Then he waited for Tubbo to walk by the bench. Then he waited just to see a glimpse of Tubbo.  
Then he waited to see him in the afterlife.


End file.
